


One Shots

by TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper (MW01)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW01/pseuds/TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one shots of the bedroom life of Fitzsimmons. Works will be varied but share a common theme...smut...and are set post 3x17 (as in from when those 2 nerds went canon) but there wont necessarily be any particular plot points that coincide with the show...mostly your going to get cute or smutty little ficlets.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shots

She didn’t know he was there, had no idea he had been watching her silently for the past 10 minutes. The thought of her body suddenly jerking in surprise made him smile because he knew it would make her laugh; and that in itself was what he loved about their newfound relationship. All the smiling. She seemed to smile all the time now and he couldn’t get enough.

Smiling aside, her current position wasn’t too bad either. She was in the bath, water filled to the brim threatening to overflow. Her hair was knotted in a high bun; he assumed it was an attempt to keep it dry though the current level of water wasn’t helping. She had her neck resting on the bath edge; the hair at the nape of her neck surly drenched.

She shifted slightly, rearranging her legs, the effort not only earning him a more than erotic view of the delicately soft skin that stretched from her raised knee to her upper thigh, but also an unimpeded view of her breasts. His eyes hooded with lust. He blessed his lucky stars, or the cosmos, for allowing him the happiness, and pleasure, that came with getting to see Jemma Simmons naked.

Eyes closed, she arched her neck, stretching, and he could have died and ascended at the sight. When she moaned in content softly he could no longer remain still and unseen. Coughing to first gain her attention, he smirked when her eyes snapped open and settled on his as he casually nestled himself against the doorframe.

"Fitz!" She smiled, turning her body almost fully; his view of her naked torso now gone, "how long have you been there?"

"Too long!" He replied, quickly springing into action. His clothes were shed at lightning speed as he hurried to join her, laughter echoing through the tiny bathroom.

"Fitz!" She cried out as he lowered himself down onto her, "The water!" She exclaimed as it overflowed in bucket loads.

"Don’t care!" He replied gruffly before capturing her lips in a deep kiss. She tasted amazing as always. The smell of her body wash invaded his senses and he groaned into her mouth. He had been quite happy to simply kiss her then sit back and watch her relax but Jemma was, as always, a step ahead. Unbeknownst to him she had snaked her hand between them and was now gently stroking him at an exquisitely slow pace. He groaned again, his responses to her eliciting a delighted giggle from his impossibly brilliant lover.

"This wasn’t my intention when I decided to get in here!" He smirked after breaking away from her lips reluctantly. "Oh but it’s mine Dr Fitz!" She replied sweetly before squeezing him tightly.

He cursed before diving back in for another kiss, this time practically bruising her lips with his, though he suspected she had about as much care as he did as she attacked his face right back.

"Bedroom!" He commanded breathlessly as his lips moved to her neck. She arched into him before wrapping her legs around his and positioning him at her entrance.

"Here!" She replied through a smirk and then she had lifted herself and in an instant he was inside her fully.

Water splashed in every direction, her bottles of body wash and shampoo now sliding around in the water between his legs after falling from their perched positions at the other end of the bath; neither cared.

It wasn’t until their position started taking its toll on his knees that he reluctantly slowed to look at her. "Bedroom now?" He asked, almost pleading her to take mercy on him.

"Bedroom. Now!" She demanded in reply, her hair, he noticed, now completely wet and stuck to her face.

It took them all of 10 seconds to exit the tub before they bypassed drying and fell in a heap on their bed; there early actions resumed as if neither had stopped and for perhaps the millionth time since they began their relationship, Fitz thanked the cosmos for blessing him with Jemma Simmons.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr under marleyward01 :)


End file.
